Thor
Angel - occasionally their teams have crossed paths (since X-Men #9), and Thor saves Angel's life in the Alley (Thor #373-374) * Ant-Man - original Avengers (from #1-16) * Artie Maddicks - Thor saves Artie in the Morlock tunnels (Thor #374) * Avalanche - Enemy: the Brotherhood waged war on the Avengers (Annual #10) * Balder - half-brother * Baron Zemo - Enemy: ''major villain for the Avengers (from #6) * Beast - occasionally their teams crossed paths since X-Men #9, members of Avengers * Beta Ray Bill - they have crossed paths * Betty Ross - they have crossed paths through Avengers (e.g. #5) * Bishop - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Black Bolt - the Inhumans receive help from the Avengers (#95-96) * Black Knight - members of Avengers (from #71) * Black Panther - members of the Avengers (on-off from #58) * Black Widow - members of Avengers * Blob - ''Enemy: the Brotherhood waged war on the Avengers (Annual #10) * Cable - Cable mentions him in his files (X-Force #6) * Cannonball - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Captain America - core Avengers (from #4) * Captain Marvel - they join forces against Skrull impostors in Avengers #92-93 * Carol Danvers - they meet at the X-Mansion in Avengers Annual #10 * Charles Xavier - occasionally their teams have crossed paths (e.g. X-Men #9 and #2.55) * Contessa Valentina - with SHIELD she has on occasion joined forced with the Avengers (e.g. #67) * Crystal - members of Avengers * Cyclops - their teams have often crossed paths (e.g. X-Men #9, 213, 2.55) * Daredevil - Daredevil frees the Avengers from the villain Aries (Avengers #82) * Doctor Druid - members of Avengers (from #278) * Dum Dum Dugan - with SHIELD he has on occasion joined forced with the Avengers (e.g. #67) * Enchantress - Enemy: ''long-time enemies (e.g. Avengers #7, 84) * Executioner - ''Enemy: ''long-time enemies (e.g. Avengers #7) * Falcon - they team up against a voodoo cult in Avengers #88 * Firelord - they have done battle, but also been allies (Avengers #259) * Franklin Richards - the superhero teams seek to liberate Franklin in Onslaught * Gabe Jones - with SHIELD he has on occasion joined forced with the Avengers (e.g. #67) * Gambit - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * General Ross - they have crossed paths through Avengers (e.g. #5) * Green Goblin - Osborn talks about Thor in Spider-Man #257 * Hawkeye - members of Avengers together * Heimdall - fellow Asgardian aristocracy * Hela - ''Enemy: major villain * Hercules - they meet through Avengers (#45) * Hulk - original Avengers (from #1-4) and later members again * Human Torch - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Iceman - occasionally their teams have crossed paths (e.g. X-Men #9 and #2.55) * Immortus - Enemy: ''arch enemy of Avengers (from #10) * Iron-Man - original Avengers (from #1-16) * J. Jonah Jameson - Osborn and Jameson talk about Thor in Spider-Man #257 * Jean Grey - their teams have often crossed paths (e.g. X-Men #9, 213, 2.55) * Kang - ''Enemy: ''arch enemy of Avengers (from #8) * Klaw - Black Panther tells Avengers about Klaw in (#87) * Loki - brother and nemesis * Maximus - ''Enemy: they battle on Attilan (Avengers #95) * Moira MacTaggert - Moira watches the demise of Avengers as TV-news in Excalibur #102 * Mole Man - Enemy: ''classic villain for the Avengers (from #12) * Monica Rambeau - members of Avengers (from #278) * Mystique - ''Enemy: the Brotherhood waged war on the Avengers (Annual #10) * Nick Fury - collaborations through avengers (e.g. #94) * Nightcrawler - Kurt watches the demise of Avengers as TV-news in Excalibur #102 * Power Man - Enemy: ''as part of Lethal Legion he attacked the Avengers (#79) * Psylocke - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Odin - father * Pyro - ''Enemy: the Brotherhood waged war on the Avengers (Annual #10) * Quicksilver - members of Avengers (from #75) * Radioactive Man - Enemy: ''major villain for the Avengers (from #6) * Reed Richards - some team crossovers (e.g. Avengers #94, X-Men #2.55) * Rick Jones - Rick played a major role for the Avengers (from #1) * Rogue - ''Enemy: Rogue nearly slaughtered all the Avengers in Annual #10 - Ally: their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Scarlet Witch - members of Avengers (from #75) * Shadowcat - their two teams meet at the X-Mansion in All-New X-men #8 * She-Hulk - members of Avengers together * Sif - fellow gods * Spider-Man - occasional join forces through Avengers * Spider-Woman (JD) - members of Avengers * Starfox - Hercules tells Starfox about Thor in Avengers #259 * Storm - their two teams meet at the X-Mansion in All-New X-men #8 * Sub-Mariner ''- Enemy:'' Namor battles the Avengers (#3) * Susan Richards - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Swordsman - ''Enemy: ''as part of Lethal Legion he attacked the Avengers (#79) * The Thing - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Triton - Triton and the Inhumans get help from the Avengers (#95-96) * Viper - ''Enemy: ''Avengers battle Madame Hydra at Avengers Tower in All-New X-Men #8 * Vision - members of Avengers (on-off from #58) * Volstagg - friends * Wasp - original Avengers (from #1-16 and later) * Wolverine - their two teams meet at the X-Mansion in All-New X-men #8 * Wonder Man - associated himself with the early Avengers (from #9)